Attack in Hawaii
by Black Oracle
Summary: TFs: Prime. What happened at the attack on the Hawaiian Naval Observatory mentioned by Agent Fowler in the ep. "Out of His Head"? Coming from the perspective of humans.


Set during the Prime episode "Out of His Head". From the perspective of humans, this short takes a look into the Hawaiian Naval Observatory attack reported by Agent Fowler to the Autobots in which the Decepticons stole a lens from a space telescope.

**Attack in Hawaii**

**Hawaiian Naval Observatory.**

Dr. Hiroki Nakadai, an American-born Japanese astronomer, gazed at the stars in the night sky. They reflected in his glasses.

"See any new alien worlds, Hiroki?"

Dr. Nakadai swivelled round in his chair, turning away from his computer screen with the image of stars to face his speaker: a blonde-haired woman by the name of Dr. Sue Hayston, a British astronomer.

"Not today, Sue," he chuckled.

He picked up a flask from his desk, opened it and poured some steaming liquid into the cup-shaped flask cap. He took a sip of his home-prepared beverage.

"Green tea again?" Dr. Hayston asked.

"Yes."

"You do like your green tea," Hayston commented with a smile.

Nakadai raised his cup of steaming green tea. "We Japanese cannot survive without our green tea."

Hayston walked over to join her Japanese colleague.

"So how's that niece of yours in Nevada?"

"Miko? She's fine," Nakadai replied, taking another sip of his green tea. "Seems to be enjoying staying in the States. Still into rock music and all that crazy teen stuff."

"Is she studying for anything in particular?"

"Can't tell. My brother always said she was a bit of a free spirit. More interested in looking for an adventure than in concentrating on her studies. He thought letting her study in America might satisfy some of her adventurous needs whilst also giving her a good Western education."

"Think she might be interested in looking at stars like her uncle?" Hayston asked good-naturedly.

Hiroki Nakadai put his cup of green tea down on his desk.

"She'd probably like to be a rock star, not look at stars," he laughed. "Nah. Miko wouldn't have the patience to be looking into outer space at stars all day. Too much energy that girl."

Hayston looked at the enhanced photograph of stars in the night sky on her Japanese colleague's computer screen.

"You think we'll ever see their homeworld from here?" she suddenly asked.

Nakadai raised an eyebrow at her. "You mean the robotic aliens here on Earth?"

Hayston nodded.

"I wouldn't bet on it," Nakadai sighed pessimistically. "Heck, we haven't even seen any of them never mind their home planet. The Government and military's got them under tight wraps. We hear about them, but see nothing."

Nakadai's desk suddenly rattled. Vibrations rippled across his cup of green tea. Nakadai and Hayston looked at one another in alarm.

"You felt that?" Hayston asked quickly.

The floor beneath them rumbled. Objects shook.

"An earthquake?" Nakadai wondered aloud.

Something like the sound of distant thunder grew. The ground continued to rumble on and off. Then the sounds of very large and very heavy things seemed to approach from outside the observatory.

Before the two astronomers realised what was happening, the circular ceiling of the observatory above them began to crack and crumble. There was the alarming sound of canon blasts hitting it from outside.

"Sue, take cover!" Nakadai ordered.

He dragged her down with him to the floor and they crawled under his work desk. Looking up, they watched in horror as a large hole was blown through the ceiling and a giant face that they would remember in their nightmares looked down into the observatory: a faceless face, the face of the Decepticon Soundwave.

Long cables that seemed to have a life of their own slid down into the observatory and found their way toward the bottom of the observatory's giant space telescope. They proceeded to wrap around the telescope and began ripping it free of its attachment to the observatory. Nakadai and Hayston gasped from their hiding place.

The huge, long structure of the space telescope was torn loose from the observatory walls and pulled out with shocking speed. In the exposed gap left by its absence, Nakadai and Hayston saw the full form of Soundwave, his tentacle-like cables drawing the telescope toward him. He proceeded to dig his long, sharp fingers into the top of the telescope and ripped out its largest lens. He seemed to inspect it for damage for a moment then tossed the rest of the telescope away. Then he transformed into a sleek spy plane and took off, carrying the large lens away with him attached to the underbelly of his plane mode. Other Decepticon drones followed him into the sky.

When all was quiet again, Nakadai and Hayston emerged from underneath the desk. Shakily, they stood up and surveyed the damage around them.

"Call Special Agent Fowler," Nakadai said quietly, "I think he'll want to know about this."

* * *

><p><strong>A few hours later.<strong>

"It took the primary lens of the space telescope," Hayston informed, hugging herself. "It...had no face...just this...dark screen..." This last sentence came out as a quivering whisper.

Nakadai, next to her, placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It was one of them, wasn't it?" Nakadai questioned. "One of those alien robots we've been told about."

Opposite them, Special Agent William Fowler nodded, a severe expression on his face. "Yes. One of the bad ones. One of the 'Decepticons'."

"How can you tell?" Nakadai asked critically.

"The good ones, the 'Autobots', would never do something like this," Fowler stated. "They're fighting the Decepticons. They're on our side."

"So where were they when that 'Decepticon' attacked the observatory?" Nakadai questioned accusatively.

Fowler was silent for a moment. "They can't know everything that their enemies do and can't be everywhere that they go," he answered calmly. "Doctors Nakadai and Hayston, you've both just had quite a traumatic experience. Take time to rest and recover. Our medics will see to you both. And rest assured that we will track down the stolen space telescope lens."

Two soldiers approached Nakadai and Hayston and led them away. Nakadai glanced over his shoulder at Fowler as he was taken away. Fowler watched him leaving with a furrowed brow. Another soldier came up beside Fowler.

"Sir, the area has been shut down. We're covering up the damage from view," he reported.

"Good. Keep things under control here," Fowler said, turning away. "I gotta make a call to Team Prime."

**End.**


End file.
